Why is it Always Me?
by Anabri
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days when nothing seems to go right? Well, is it as bad as the one Ron had? Please review.


AN: Hey everyone. This is my newest story, starring Ron, again. And I make bad things happen to him, again. It's not like I hate him, he's actually my favorite character. I just like to put him in situations that happen to me. In fact, the poem that Ron writes is based on the one I wrote for school. It was called, _Why is it always me._Sorry that it took me so long to post this. I've just been pretty busy with summer. I have been to the beach (I got sunburned), a waterpark, (I almost broke my arm), and just hanging out. And then on Monday I start day camp. I hope everyone likes this story, it was fun and kinda hard to write. I hope everyone is having a good summer!

Anabri.

Why is it Always me?

Monday 7:30 am

Ron Stoppable woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He yawned, and reached over to shut it off. He did a double take when he saw what time it was. It was 7:30 in the morning. His alarm clock went off an hour late. Middleton High School started in 15 minutes. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to go get dressed. He got dressed in 5 minutes, and ran into the bathroom to go brush his teeth.

_Man, where is my tooth brush, _Ron thought. He looked in the cabinet, the drawers, behind the sink, even in the toilet! After 3 minutes, he gave up and went to go down the stairs. On the first step, he tripped and started to roll down the stairs.

"AH, OW AH OW," he cried on every roll. By the time he reached the bottom, it was 7:40. He quickly stood up, and ran into the kitchen. His mom was making breakfast.

"Ron, what are still doing here?" she asked, "School starts in 5 minutes!"

"I know, my alarm clock went off an hour late," Ron said breathing hard. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"Your dad went to work at 5:00 am, and I thought you already left," Ron's mom said, "I'm off today."

"Well, I really have to get going, can I borrow your car?'' Ron asked hopefully.

"Sorry hon, I'm gonna need it later to get groceries and to bring Hana for a checkup," his mom said.

"Well, bye," he said. He grabbed his booksack and got on his scooter. He put it on his fastest gear and took off to school.

_I think I might be forgetting something, _Ron thought, _I just don't know what!_

Rufus woke up on a pillow, on the floor, in Ron's bedroom. He yawned and got up to see Ron. He scurried up Ron's bed and got to the top. Ron, of course, wasn't there. Rufus frowned slightly, and ran into the bathroom to see if Ron was there. Nope. Rufus was starting to get nervous. Then he saw what time it was. He sat down, and cried. His owner had forgotten about him.

Ron got to school at 8:00. He parked his scooter in his usual spot and ran into the school. The hallway was empty, expect for a janitor mopping.

_Well this isn't __too__ bad, _Ron thought,_ I'm only 15 minutes late. _Ron started to run, again. Only this time he wasn't paying attention, so he ran right into the puddle that the janitor was mopping up. He slipped, and fell flat on his face. The janitor looked down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm great," Ron grumbled. He got up slowly, wiped his face off with his sleeve, and started back to class, this time walking. His first class was Mrs. Ling's English class. He finally got to his class.

_Well, at least Mrs. Ling won't get mad if you are late,_he thought. He walked in and saw Mr Barkin.

"Stoppable!" he roared when he saw Ron, "You are 20 minutes late!

"Mr. Barkin!" Ron exclaimed, "Where's Mrs. Ling?"

"Mrs. Ling broke her leg while going down the escalator at the mall," Mr. Barkin said, "So I will be teaching this class for the next 4 weeks."

"Great," Ron mumbled.

"Now, I don't feel like punishing you Stoppable," Mr. Barkin said, "You really can't afford it. Just go and sit down and try not to disrupt class anymore."

"Yes sir!' Ron said. He walked over to his seat in the back of the room. He sat right by his best friend and girlfriend, Kim Possible. Mr Barkin continued his lesson on poems.

"Why are you late?" Kim whispered to Ron once he sat down.

"Long story," he whispered back sighing, "Right Rufus?" Rufus, of course didn't do anything because, he wasn't there.

"Rufus are you awake?" Ron asked his pocket. He reached into his pocket. No Rufus. He reached into his other pocket. There were about 6 packs of diablo sauce, but no Rufus.

"Oh no," Ron said, still whispering.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I FORGOT RUFUS AT HOME!" Ron screamed. Mr. Barkin stopped talking, and every single person turned around to look at Ron.

"Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin said sternly, "Since you have _so_ much to say at the moment, tell the class what poem we are learning about."

"Ummmmmm," Ron said nervously. These were the moments when he _didn't_want all the attention on him. "Uhhhhh, a haiku?" He guessed.

"Hexauads Stoppable, Hexauads!" Mr. Barkin said. Then the bell rang. "Alright people, your homework for tonight is to write you own hexauad," Mr Barkin said. "Now, CLASS DISMISSED!" Everyone ran out the classroom. Once in the hallway Ron started to freak out.

"I can't belive I forgot Rufus!" Ron screamed to Kim.

"Relax Ron, it was an accident, and I'm sure he's still in his room, waiting for you," Kim said, trying to calm Ron down. They started to walk to their lockers.

"Ron, do you even know what a hexaud is?" Kim asked.

"Yes! Isn't it, no wait that's a cleriew," Ron said, trying to remember.

"A hexauad is a poem with six couplets," Kim said, sighing, "Each pair of couplets rhyme."

"Oh yea, ha ha, I knew that," Ron said. They arrived at their lockers. Kim opened her's easily. Ron, however, couldn't get his open.

"Ahhh, come on, I _know _my combination is 682443," Ron said. He was getting seriously annoyed. He did his combination again. And again. _And _again. After 7 times, he gave up. He hit the locker door.

"Ow," Ron said, shaking his hand. Right at that moment, his locker door swung open, hit Ron in the face, and knocked him out. All his stuff fell out.

"Ron!" Kim said, startled. The bell rang, and everyone rushed to class, not caring that Ron Stoppable had just been knocked out by his own locker. Kim put all of Ron's stuff back in his locker, closed it, and started to drag him to the nurse's office.

_Looks like we're missing history class, _Kim thought, _Not that I'm complaining!_

Ron woke up in the nurse's office about 15 minutes later. Kim and the nurse were sitting on a bench close by.

"Wh- what happened?" he asked slowly. He sat up and noticed that his head was _killing_ him. Kim and the nurse got up and walked over to the side of the bed.

"Well, you kinda got knocked out by your locker door," Kim said, trying to sound sympathetic, but at the time she was trying to keep from laughing.

"Well, that would explain why I have a killer headache," Ron said, rubbing his head. There was silence. Then Kim's kimuncator beeped. Kim pulled it out of her pocket, and answered it.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked the 12 year old genius.

"You first. Are you in the nurse's office?" he asked, looking around from the screen.

"Yea, Ron got in a fight with his locker, and the locker won," Kim said, still biting back laughter. Wade didn't even try. He burst out laughing.

"Hey, it's _not_ funny Wade!" Ron shouted in the background.

"Sorry Ron," Wade said once he was done laughing. "Anyway, Drakken and Shego are at it again," he continued.

"Shocker," Kim said, rolling her eyes, "What did they do _this_ time?"

"Well, a break-in has just been reported at the New York Legacy Museum," Wade said, "Security cameras show that it was Shego."

"What did she take?" Kim asked.

"A priceless diamond," Wade said.

Ron leaned into Wade's vision from the bed. "_Why_ do villains always have to steal diamonds?" he asked.

Kim looked over at Ron. "Ummm, because they're _priceless_," Kim said. Ron stared at her for 3 seconds before sitting back down. He was pretty sure he didn't have to answer.

"Sorry guys," Wade continued as if no one interrupted him, "The quickest ride I could get for you two arrives in 30 minutes."

"No big," Kim said, "That gives us enough time to leave school and change into our missions clothes. Just tell whoever is bringing us to come to our house, ok?"

"Ok, and I hope Ron feels better from his, um, locker incindent," Wade said, chuckling for a few seconds before he left. Kim stuck her kimunactor back in her pocket and turned to Ron.

"Come on Ron," Kim said. The nurse frowned and stepped forward.

"Now wait a minute," she said, adjusting her glasses, "He shouldn't be rushing off after a head injury!"

"_Please,_" Ron said, "I have been through _way _worse then getting hit in the head. Now, if you will exucuse me, I have to go save the world." And with that, he got off the bed, grabbed his bag that Kim got for him, and walked away with Kim. It would have been a great moment if Ron didn't slip on a banana peel the second they were out the door.

Kim and Ron walked out the school.

"You know Kim," Ron began looking over at her, "I was thinking, how come we can just walk out of school like this?"

"Well Ron, let's just say that if we didn't, the world would have been destroyed when we were in the 10th grade," Kim repiled, rolling her eyes. Kim got into her car, and Ron got on his scooter.

"Uh, you sure you don't want to just ride with me?" Kim asked, looking at that pathetic scooter.

"I have to ride on my scooter!" Ron exclaimed, "If I left it here, someone might steal it!"

"Yea, I bet," Kim mumbled. They both drove off. Well, at least Kim did, it took Ron 3 minutes just to get out of the parking lot.

"Ok, maybe Kim had a point," Ron said once he finally left the school. He got off his scooter, and started to run.

_I hate just leaving it there, _he thought, _But it will take me 30 minutes just to get to my house!_

Ron got to his house 10 minutes later. He walked in and ran straight to his room. He was greeted by an angry Rufus.

"Oh Rufus, I am _so_ sorry I left you buddy," Ron said, picking him up, "But I woke up an hour late, and had to hurry." Rufus jumped off of Ron's hand and turned away.

"Rufus, will you _please_forgive me, I have to be at Kim's house in 17 minutes!" Ron said quickly, "Drakken stole a priceless diamond, for whatever reason." Rufus ignored him. The naked mole rat was deeply hurt, and wasn't going to forgive him just like that.

"You can get _anything_you want from Bueno Nacho for the rest of the year!" Ron yelled desperately. Rufus turned around slowly.

_On the other hand... _Rufus thought before smiling.

"Ok!" he said excitedly. He could get used to this. Ron let out the breath he was holding in.

_Well, this is going to kill my allowance, _Ron thought while changing into his mission clothes, _But at least it's September!_

Ron finished 5 minutes later. He grabbed Rufus, stuffed him in his pocket, and ran out his room. He ran straight down the stairs, down the hallway, through the living room, through the kitchen, and right into the front door.

"Ow..." he mumbled weakly. He had landed flat on his back and the wind had been knocked out of him. Rufus crawled out of his pocket, holding his head. He looked over at Ron and gasped. He scurried over to him and attemped to give him cpr.

"Woah!'' Ron shouted, sitting up straight again. He got up quickly and picked up Rufus.

"Thanks for trying to help, but I think I'm ok now," he told him before he placed him back in his pocket. It was at that moment when he realized his mom and baby sister weren't there.

_They must be out getting the groceries, _he thought, before waving it away. There wasn't time to think about that. He _opened_ the front door and ran out, apparently not having learned his lesson.

He arrived at Kim's house with a minute to spare. She was waiting on the front porch, reading a book. She looked up when she saw him approach.

"You're late," she told him.

"No I'm not, I made it here with a minute to spare, see?" Ron said, showing her his watch. She rolled her eyes and put her book back in her bag.

"Whatcha reading?" Ron asked.

"The Memo Pad, Kim answered, "They made it into a book!" This time, Ron rolled his eyes. A minute later, a huge blimp that said _Santa knows if you are naughty or nice_ and had a huge sled full of presents painted beside it appeared in Kim's front lawn.

"What the," Ron exclaimed as the huge blimp landed, "Doesn't this guy know it's only September?"

A guy dressed as Santa, complete with white beard, walked out of the blimp.

"Uh, ok, this is, kinda weird," Kim said staring at the Santa Clause.

"Ah, Kim Possible!" Santa yelled once he saw her. He ran over and gave her a huge hug. When he finally let go, Kim had turned as red as Santa.

"Uh, not to sound rude, but who are you?" Kim asked, once she could breathe again.

"Don't you remember last Christmas at the Middleton Mall?" he asked, "You saved me from being killed by a bunch of little 6 year olds." "I promised you a favor, and here it is!"

"Oh yea," Kim said, "No big, I have been babysitting since I was 12, and trust me, I know how kids can act."

Santa chuckled and turned to Ron.

"And you must be her sidekick Rob," he said.

"It's Ron!" Ron scowled,

"R-O- N!"

"Whoa boy, don't make me put you on the naughty list," Santa said, frowning. "Now, come on into Santa's blimp."

"Hey, doesn't Santa have a _sleigh_?" Ron asked. Santa just turned around and mumbled _"come on."_

After they got on the blimp, Santa sat in the driver seat, and Kim and Ron just stood in a corner. Santa started up the blimp and they slowly floated up in the air.

"Well this is awkward," Ron said, looking at Kim, "I wonder how many people are watching a _Christmas_ blimp in _September_." "It's really tacky."

"Hey, I heard that!" Santa growled from the front of the blimp. Ron fell silent and didn't say another word for the rest of the trip.

**Meanwhile**

Dr. Drakken was putting the finishing touches on a huge laser ray.

"Now all I have to do is insert this priceless diamond and my laser will be complete!" Drakken yelled proudly. Shego looked up from her tanning spot.

"Yea, and all I had to do was steal that diamond," she said, "Have you ever heard of batteries?"

"Batteries are _so _original," Drakken said, "Besides, it makes the ray seem fancier."

"What does this ray do in the first place?" Shego asked.

"I told you, it will make anything or anyone disappear off of the face of the planet!" Drakken yelled. Shego sighed and laid back down.

"Shego, are you _still_ trying to get a tan?" Kim asked as she fell out of the vent system, "We all know that you will always have that sickly green color!"

Drakken turned around. "Kim Possible!" he yelled.

"Yea, we all know who_ she_is Dr.D," Shego said sitting up again, "Where's your sidekick Kimmie?"

Right at that moment, Ron fell out of the venting system.

"Woah!" he yelled as he landed right beside Shego.

"Well, there's my answer," Shego said. Ron immediately got up, and ran over to Kim.

"Well Shego, go do what you do," Drakken said.

"Nah," she said lazily.

"Huh?" Kim and Ron said together.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Kim said quickly.

"Man, do you know how many sodas I owe you?" Ron asked, "A lot of sodas!" he continued without waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean _nah _Shego?" Drakken said, ignoring Kim and Ron.

"It's not like _you_ever fight Kimmie or even her sidekick," Shego said, "And aren't _you _the evil genius?"

"Well, yea, I am, but, but, BUT I PAY YOU!" Drakken said.

"True, you _do_pay me 20 bucks a week," Shego said, "But you never fight. In fact, you never do _anything_!"

"What's going on?" Ron whispered to Kim.

"Creative differences," Kim whispered back.

"So if you fight princess _and _her sidekick for the rest of the year, you don't have to pay me for the next six months," Shego continued, "Deal?"

"Of course!" Drakken said, "I'll show you, Kim Possible, and her buffon that I can fight!"

"This is _so _worth not getting paid," Shego said while grabbing a video camera.

"These missions get easier every time," Kim sighed, "Ron you distract Drakken and I'll destroy that laser thingie."

"Not so fast Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled, "When I turn on this ray, you will dissolve into nothing!"

"Sure," Kim said, rolling her eyes. She ran straight at Drakken, causing him to jump out of the way.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Drakken whined. Kim ran over to the ray and removed the diamond as Ron ran over to Drakken.

"So hi, I'm Ron, as in Stoppable," Ron said. Drakken responded by picking up a baseball bat that was lying on the floor.

"Hey, woah, I didn't do anything!" Ron yelled as he started to run, with Drakken chasing after him. Shego just sat there, videotaping the whole thing, and laughing.

Drakken swung the bat and missed. He swung again and again until he finally hit Ron in the back.

"Oof!" Ron said as he fell forward. "At least I didn't get hit in the head again."

Drakken stepped over Ron and ran over to Kim.

"Hand over the diamond Kim Possible!" he said.

"I don't think so," Kim answered. Drakken swung the bat. Kim ducked, and Drakken ended up hitting his ray, and destroying it.

"You sure can fight Dr. D!" Shego called from her tanning spot.

"It's not my fault that's she's all that," Drakken replied angrily. While Shego and Drakken were arguing, Kim snuck over to the front of the lair, hit a self-destruct button, grabbed Ron, and left, with the lair blowing up behind them. They got back into the Christmas blimp, and it took off. Once they were in the air, Ron turned to Kim.

"Well, we got the diamond, I only got hurt once, and I didn't lose my pants!" Ron said happily. Just then, Ron's pants randomly fell off. "Awwwww man!"

Later on that night, Ron was at home trying to write a hexauad.

_Kim said a hexauad is a poem with six couplets,_ Ron thought,_ And each pair of couplets rhyme._Ron tried to think of a topic, but all he could think about was all of the things that had happened to that day. As he listed the things in his head, his face lit up, and he started to write.

The next day, everything went smoothly. Ron woke up on time, found his tooth brush, went to school with Kim (there were blue plastic parts on the road), and he didn't hit his head once. He walked in to English class 2 seconds before the bell rang.

"Here's my homework assignment Mr. B!" Ron said, handing the poem to Mr. Barkin. He grabbed it and started to read it. He was chuckling at the beginning, giggling at the middle, and full out laughing at the end. Once everyone got to class and sat down, Mr. Barkin turned to the class.

"All right listen up people!" Mr Barkin said, "Before we begin, I want to read a hexauad that a student in this class wrote for homework. It is called Why is it Always Me?by Ron Stoppable." Everyone turned around to look at Ron. Mr. Barkin began to read:

Why is it Always Me?

By: Ron Stoppable

It all started when I woke up late

You should already know this day won't be great

I couldn't find my tooth brush

I fell down the stairs since I was in a rush

I slipped in the hall on the way to English class

When I got there Mr. Barkin gave me a ton of sass

My locker door swung out and hit me in the head

I must've woke up on the wrong side of the bed!

Drakken hit me in the back with a bat

I also forgot my naked mole rat

This day wasn't filled with any glee

Because it is always me!

When the class stopped laughing, Mr. Barkin spoke again.

"Not only did Stoppable write a correct hexauad, he also made it funny," Mr. Barkin said, "A+!"

The End.


End file.
